Finland men's national ice hockey team
Jari Kurri | Coach = Jukka Jalonen | Asst Coach = Petri Matikainen Pasi Nurminen | Captain = Saku Koivu | Most games = Raimo Helminen (331) | Top scorer = | Most points = Raimo Helminen (207) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = FIN | IIHF Rank = 4 | IIHF max = 3 | IIHF max date = 2007 | IIHF min = 7 | IIHF min date = 2005 | Team_Colors = | First game = 8 - 1 (Helsinki, Finland; January 29, 1928) | Largest win = 20 - 1 (Hämeenlinna, Finland; March 12, 1947) | Largest loss = 24 - 0 (Oslo, Norway; March 3, 1958) | World champ apps = 51 | World champ first = 1939 | World champ best = (1995) | Regional name = Canada Cup and World Cup | Regional cup apps = 6 | Regional cup best = Runner-up: 1 - 2004 | Olympic apps = 14 | Olympic first = 1952 | Olympic medals = Silver: 1988, 2006 Bronze: 1994, 1998, 2010 | Record = 637-720-155 }} The Finnish men's national ice hockey team, (Finnish: Leijonat, Swedish: Lejonen) ("The Lions"), as it is called in Finland is governed by the Finnish Ice Hockey Association. Finland is considered a member of the "Big Seven", along with Canada, Russia, the USA, Slovakia, Sweden, and the Czech Republic. Finland has a total of 52,597 registered players (1.0 % of its population). At the 1995 World championships Finland won a gold medal, beating Sweden in the final by a score of 4–1. In the 2006 Winter Olympics Finland won a silver medal, coming close to winning in the final but succumbing 3–2 to Sweden. Finland's goaltender Antero Niittymäki was named the MVP of the tournament (only 8 goals against in the whole tournament) and Teemu Selänne the best forward of the tournament. Doug Shedden coached the Finnish national men's ice hockey team in the 2007–08 season. Under Shedden, Finland won bronze. His then-assistant coach Jukka Jalonen succeeded him as the head coach after the tournament. The national team has retired Jari Kurri's #17 jersey. It currently hangs in Hartwall Areena in Helsinki. Jari Kurri is currently the general manager of the team. Olympic record *1952 - Finished in 7th place *1956 - did not participate *1960 - Finished in 7th place *1964 - Finished in 6th place *1968 - Finished in 5th place *1972 - Finished in 5th place *1976 - Finished in 4th place *1980 - Finished in 4th place *1984 - Finished in 6th place *1988 - Won silver medal *1992 - Finished in 7th place *1994 - Won bronze medal *1998 - Won bronze medal *2002 - Finished in 6th place *2006 - Won silver medal (roster) Canada Cup record *1976 - Finished in 6th place *1981 - Finished in 6th place *1984 - Did not participate *1987 - Finished in 6th place *1991 - Finished in 3rd place World Cup record *1996 - Finished in 5th place *2004 - Finished in 2nd place World championship record European championship record *1929 - Not ranked Notable players *Aarne Honkavaara 1943-1953 *Keijo Kuusela 1938-1959 *Lasse Oksanen 1962-1977 *Esa Peltonen 1965-1982 *Raimo Kilpiö 1956-1967 *Teppo Rastio 1953-1964 *Heino Pulli 1957-1965 *Juhani Tamminen 1969-1982 *Heikki Riihiranta 1967-1983 *Urpo Ylönen 1965-1979 *Unto Wiitala 1946-1956 *Jari Kurri 1979-1998 *Janne Ojanen 1986- *Raimo Helminen 1983-2008 *Mika Nieminen 1988-2000 *Timo Jutila 1983-1997 *Saku Koivu 1992- *Ville Peltonen 1993- *Jere Lehtinen 1991- *Ari Sulander 1992- *Jarmo Myllys 1986-2001 *Jukka Tammi 1985-1998 *Esa Tikkanen 1985-2000 *Teemu Selänne 1988- *Miikka Kiprusoff 1994- *Olli Jokinen 1996- *Mikko Koivu 2000- *Petteri Nummelin 1990- List of head coaches *Erkki Saarinen 1939–1941 *Risto Lindroos 1945–1946 *Henry Kvist 1946–1949 *Risto Lindroos 1950–1954 *Aarne Honkavaara 1954–1959 *Joe Wirkkunen 1959–1960 *Derek Holmes 1960–1961 *Joe Wirkkunen 1961–1966 *Gustav Bubnik 1966–1969 *Seppo Liitsola 1969–1972 *Len Lunde 1972–1973 *Kalevi Numminen 1973–1974 *Seppo Liitsola 1974–1976 *Lasse Heikkilä 1976–1977 *Kalevi Numminen 1977–1982 *Alpo Suhonen 1982–1986 *Rauno Korpi 1986–1987 *Pentti Matikainen 1987–1993 *Curt Lindström 1993–1997 *Hannu Aravirta 1997–2003 *Raimo Summanen 2003–2004 *Erkka Westerlund 2004–2007 *Doug Shedden 2007–2008 *Jukka Jalonen 2008– National team Category:National teams Category:Finnish ice hockey teams